1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gripping device for a milking unit used for the mechanised collection of milk from livestock of various kinds such as cattle, sheep and goats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanised milking has considerable advantages compared to traditional hand milking in that it improves the collection process of the milk enabling the operator to increase milking capacity in terms of the livestock treatable with a single milking device, reducing stress to the animal and thereby improving the quality of the milk and complying with the hygiene and health parameters of the sector.
The devices used for automated/mechanised milking comprise two or four shells fitted with teat-cups to be connected to the udders of the animal, a manifold for collecting the milk, a tube conveying the milk present in the manifold to the recipients or containers and a further tube, called a pulse tube, connected to a pump suitable for aspirating air to create negative pressure or a vacuum (not continuously actuated but intermittently) needed to permit the output of milk from the udders to which the shells or teat-cups are connected.
In order to improve and optimise the mechanised/automated milking process further with a view to causing as little stress as possible to the animal and thereby guarantee good quality of the milk, an application solution has been developed defined by a milking device of the single quarter udder type in which the pulsing vacuum action is applied to the single shell. Such devices are also provided with sensors which transmit to a control unit the signals coming from each single udder quarter (such as the signals relative to the electric conductivity of the milk, important for preventing any intra-udder inflammation or mastitis) and needed to control the functioning of each single udder quarter as well as the health of the animal milked.
According to such technology, each shell is independent of the others and has a dedicated line or duct for the application of the negative pressure or vacuum.
In addition, in such type of device the pulse tube may comprise the channels which take the vacuum to the shells and the cable which transmits the signals detected by the sensor to the control unit may be positioned outside the pulse tube or run inside the same. Said pulse tube is generally made in extruded rubber.
The pulse tube, whether of the type used for traditional mechanised or single udder quarter milking, is rigid and rather cumbersome as regards size and the milking operator grasps it with a hand so as to position or connect the shells to the animal's udders.
However such configuration has a drawback related to the fact that the operator does not grasp the pulse tube in a specific point or area and consequently such grip is uncomfortable, insecure and such as to possibly determine the inopportune falling of the milking unit and damage thereof.
The same is true in the case in which the operator, rather than grasping the milking unit by the pulse tube, grasps the manifold.
A further drawback is represented by the fact that the operator, so as to prevent fluke falling of the milking unit during the positioning step, adopts unnatural and awkward stances detracting from optimal working conditions and painful to the animal, as well.
A further drawback is represented by the difficulty encountered by the operator in the case of replacing the milking unit or sensors. In fact, the cable connecting the sensor and the control unit is usually about two meters long and, in any case, equal to the distance between the sensor and the control unit. In the case, for example, of the substitution of a sensor, with the connection cable running inside the pulse tube, said cable would need to be extracted for the entire length of the pulse tube and reinserted therein during the assembly phase of the replacement sensor or milking unit. Such operation, as well as being difficult on account of the friction between the cable and the pulse tube, also takes up a considerable amount of time and therefore causes an increase in costs.